Town Bell
About A town bell has a base upkeep of 10 silver every 6 hours. Expanding the town bell with authority objects increases the upkeep slightly as well as increasing the capacity of the town bell. Base capacity is 750 silver. Building Town Bell must be done on Paved land and creates a town with name written in Town Charter with owner of the charter as its mayor, who can invite players into a town or kick them out. He also manages their rights to take new people, kick people from the town and manage rights of others. A mayor can renounce his position. If a town has no mayor, because he renounced or is dead, any citizen can become mayor by right-clicking the Town Bell. If a town has no influence and no mayor, then anyone can become its mayor. All citizens have access to town chat. Town Claim The Town Bell creates a town claim in the shape of a square with the Bell in its center. Walking on this claim is free to everyone, unlike personal claim. Other actions require citizenship. Any personal claim that has its claim stone covered by a town claim can be removed by spending 2 silver coins per tile it covers. Town Mayor Exactly three conditions need to be fulfilled for one to be able to become mayor of a town: * The town currently has no mayor * The character trying to become mayor has Compacts & Constitutions * Either the character trying to become mayor needs to be a citizen of the town, or the town must be out of authority, or there must be no citizens at all in the town. If you right-click the townbell without getting the option to become mayor, that means at least one of the above is not true. Area Size After the town bell is placed, the area of influence is 50 tiles north, east, west, south, plus 1 tile(centre location) for the bell. Giving a total of 101 x 101 centered on the Bell. The Bell is 3 x 2 squares in size, but the claim is centered on the tile where the original build sign was placed. The total area of an original town claim is 10201 squares. The area can be expanded by placing Boundry Stone (31x31 tiles) or Cross of Saint George (51x51) with increased upkeep costs. Payment To add silver to the Town Bell right click it with a purse in hand. Besieging a Town Any crime can be committed on town land except the crime of Waste. To commit Waste, the attacker must besiege the town by building a Trial by Fire in such a way that the 'waste claim' created covers the town claim. Trial Membership A new citizen added to a town automatically becomes a Trial Member. Trial Members can do most of the things a normal member can do, but they cannot build or destroy anything. This is to help prevent treachery due to the fact that anyone in a town member's party also has the same permissions they have. Raiders can use this fact to get around placing a Trial by Fire as many people are foolish enough to invite almost anyone into a town without the slightest background check. Trial Members will become Full Citizens after a month or when they are manually promoted by someone with Manage Permissions. Trial Members are free for the first month, but each month after that, the Trial Member costs silver to remain in the town unpromoted. This is to prevent Mayors from cheating by keeping everyone as a Trial Member forever. It costs more to kick someone from a town and reinvite them than it does to keep them a Trial Member.